haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ Suzumiya Haruhi) is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She is incredibly eccentric and anti-social, with no interest in "ordinary" humans. She also, unknown to her, has the god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could simply erase it and start a new one. After revealing themselves to Kyon, the trio of Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi all state they were sent by their respective higher-ups to watch over her, and Koizumi specifically mentions they must keep her entertained so she doesn't become too bored. Description First in Snow Mountain Syndrome and later in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, it is mentioned she is good at cooking. Haruhi reveals that the reason why she is good at cooking is due to her mother having "awful taste" and always measuring ingredients and spices by the eye causing every meal she makes to "never taste quite the same each time" so in Primary School (Elementary School) Haruhi attempted to cook on her own and found that she had somewhat of a natural talent for it and insisted on cooking her own meals ever since. Her mother's low cooking skills are also the reason why Haruhi never brings a lunchbox to school. Interestingly enough, this all of the information Haruhi reveals (with reluctance) about her mother upon mentioning her for the first time other than saying "She works a lot, and so we help each other out." Biography When Haruhi was in sixth grade, she went to see a baseball game with her parents and was shocked by the sheer amount of people attending. After finding out that the large amount was only a small piece of the entire world, and realized that she was only a small part of it, Haruhi believed herself to be ordinary, and deduced that if there is someone out there with an interesting life that it should be her. This results in Haruhi's desire to find strange things. In middle school, Haruhi becomes known for several things, such as putting talismans up around school, dating and often immediately dumping every guy who asks her out, and, most notably, drawing a huge graffiti mural on the field on the night of Tanabata. Kyon was actually the one who drew this under Haruhi's orders after he and Mikuru traveled back in time. Thanks to the dark, Haruhi could not make out his face, and so Kyon used the alias "John Smith" to further keep himself secret. "John Smith" implied to Haruhi that there were strange things out there and that there might be interesting people at North High, inspiring her to attend the school. When Haruhi attends North High, she meets Kyon, the first person there to openly talk to her. She takes an interest in him because he reminds her of John Smith, and eventually drags him into creating her new club, the SOS Brigade. By seizing a room used by Yuki Nagato to use as their club room and abducting Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi to join her club, Haruhi unknowingly drags the exact types of people she wants into her life. When Haruhi sees Kyon wrestling with Mikuru over a computer mouse, she becomes jealous and creates an alternate reality (closed space) in which she and Kyon are the only inhabitants. This becomes a threat, as the new world would possibly replace the old world. By kissing her, using clues from Yuki and a future Mikuru, Kyon convinces Haruhi to bring the old world back. Haruhi thus becomes a participant in many activities surrounding her that she does not understand: the SOS Brigade wins a competition by modifying a bat; a logo for the SOS Brigade that she creates awakens an ancient data lifeform; she causes time to loop over and over because she does not want summer to end; she confuses the fictional world with the real world while filming a movie, causing the movie's events to come true; Yuki must hack into a computer game in order to satisfy her desire to win it; the world is altered, creating an alternate version of her with no powers; a mysterious alien entity traps her and the SOS Brigade in a strange mansion; a Mikuru from eight days later appears behind her back; a new potential god is revealed as Kyon's friend Sasaki. In her second year, Haruhi starts to accept new first-year recruits into her Brigade, but is picky about who enters; she kicks out who she wants and challenges those who have the guts to return to the brigade room. When Yuki mysteriously falls ill, Haruhi organizes the rest of the brigade to go rescue her. In The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, she shows a much more human and even motherly side when she cooks and makes remedies for the ailing Yuki. Her intuition skills also show that she possibly thinks/knows that Yuki does not have a simple cold. The Future In "Editor-In-Chief★Straight Ahead!", it is revealed that Haruhi was the one to create the central foundation for the time plane theory, eventually resulting in Mikuru's ability to time travel. Because Haruhi lives next door to the boy who is implied to have created Mikuru's TPDD, Kyon realizes that it is possible for the boy to have seen the theory and thus create the mechanism. Middle School Haruhi Little Haruhi, in 7th grade, debuts in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody. She is seen trespassing into East Junior High. She is referred to as The Mysterious Little Girl. The main plot of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya revolves around her and the events in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody on July 7th, three years ago from when the story starts. Alternate Haruhi Alternate Haruhi appears in the Disappearance arc. She does not attend North High, but instead attends Kouyouen School with Itsuki Koizumi. She becomes a key player in this arc, and helps Kyon to return to his former world. Powers Haruhi has the ability to create a new world and rid the old one. Just by thinking, she can alter reality; but when her emotions become unstable, she subconsciously creates Closed space and Celestials which begin to take over the world, destroying things. Sasaki has similar abilities, signifying that Haruhi is not the only one with these powers. Relationship with SOS Brigade members Kyon Kyon was the first person Haruhi ever spoke with in high school. Of all characters in the series, Kyon is Haruhi's sole voice of reason, and is the only person Haruhi will ever take advice from, such as making her forfeit their team place in the baseball tournament, adding a fiction disclaimer for the SOS Brigade movie, and convicing Haruhi to revert the universe back to its normal state. Haruhi is implied to have unrequited feelings for Kyon, although she maintains that love is a sort of mental illness. The implied unrequited feelings ironically coincide with the fact that Kyon is the only one in the entire series who seems to be immune to Haruhi's powers and has always been aware of the changes Haruhi has done to the universe. Kyon's immunity plays to Haruhi's frustrations, as she has shown in both the novel and anime that she cannot force Kyon to respond to her inner feelings or desires like the rest of the universe does. In fact, on multiple occasions, Haruhi's attempts to interact with Kyon on a deeper level seem to be prevented by the same world that bends to her will, such as Haruhi's failed attempt to go on a date with Kyon during the SOS Brigade search, and Haruhi trying to throw grass at Kyon, only to have the wind blow it back at her. Regardless, Haruhi's relationship with Kyon has often been described as an unbreakable bond of trust. It is because of this bond that Haruhi chooses Kyon to be the only being to be with her when she attempts to recreate the universe, despite knowing Kyon for such a short amount of time. Mikuru Asahina thumb|300px|right Haruhi views Mikuru more as an object for boy appeal than a person, which is most clearly defined in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya when she declares Mikuru to be her toy even in a serious fight. Haruhi often dresses up Mikuru in cosplay outfits or sexually harrasses her. Haruhi believes that any resistance from Mikuru is "futile" and had no compunctions about going to her house and "abducting" her to play her role in her movie when she claimed she was ill. She is also somewhat hostile because she believes Kyon has a crush on Mikuru. Yuki Nagato Although Yuki is technically a member of the Literature Club, Haruhi includes Yuki in the Brigade. Haruhi perceives Yuki as a gullible and vulnerable girl, even though the opposite is true. Haruhi also values Yuki's presence in the Brigade, exemplified when Kyon tells Haruhi a false story about Yuki possibly having to move away and Haruhi threatens to give "Yuki's parents" a piece of her mind. Haruhi has taken a protective (also egotistical) role over Nagato. When she thought Nagato had gotten sick in Snow Mountain Syndrome, she insisted on carrying her (over Nagato's protests). She also defended Nagato's Literature Club from the Student Council President, and when Nagato got sick in The Dissociation, she ordered the Brigade to report to her apartment daily to take care of her. She has on occasion showed jealously toward Nagato's relationship with Kyon, seeming irritated during club events when she spent time alone with him. Itsuki Koizumi Haruhi brings Itsuki into the SOS Brigade because he fulfilled her supernatural expectation of a "mysterious transfer student". Even though Kyon sees it as overly obvious that Itsuki is only being a kiss-up, Haruhi laps up all the compliments and agreements Itsuki throws at her. Haruhi also seems to believe whatever Itsuki says, as he was easily able to convince her that she went under self-hypnosis in "Snow Mountain Syndrome". Voice Actress Haruhi's Japanese voice actress, Aya Hirano, won the "Voice Acting Award" in the Sixth Annual Tokyo Anime Awards and a nomination for the "Best Actress in a leading role" category from the first Seiyū Awards. In the English dub her voice actress is Wendee Lee; she also does Haruhi's voice while she sings in the episode Live Alive. es:Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Characters